


Lion Cub

by Andromedas_Void



Series: Demigod AU [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Demigod AU, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedas_Void/pseuds/Andromedas_Void
Summary: Noctis waved slowly. “His dad's a guard? Wonder if Ignis knows who he is.”“Why would you assume I would know every member of the Crownsguard?” Ignis asked, startling the prince.





	Lion Cub

**Author's Note:**

> Fantasy name generator is gr8 for coming up with names. Also, idk what that title is but naming things is hard.

“I saw your firefly boy earlier today.”

Noctis groaned audibly, falling back to the mat he was currently doing stretches on, and closed his eyes. “Will you stop calling Prompto that. Wait.” He sat back up, resting his arms on his knees, and frowned at Gladio. “You saw him? Where?”

“In the trainin' halls,” Gladio said. He slapped his hand on Noctis' calf to get him to start stretching again.

The prince instead pushed himself to his feet.

“Where do you think you're goin'?” Gladio asked, reaching for his wrist. “You haven't even finished your warm up yet.”

“Later,” Noctis said, brushing off his hand. He headed for the door and Gladio sighed, following after him. “Why would Prompto be in the training hall?”

“Probably trainin',” Gladio replied. He smirked when Noctis turned back to him.

He made it to the larger training hall in record time and pried the door open, peeking in.

Cor stood with his back to the door, watching over the two dozen newest Crownsguard members as they practiced their weapons training. Prompto was not among them.

“Highness?” Cor called out, body turned to address the prince. “Something you need?”

Noctis shook his head, apologising for interrupting. Once the door was shut behind him, he turned back to Gladio. “I thought you said he was in the training hall,” he said, an accusatory tone in his voice.

“I did and he was,” Gladio said, pausing briefly. “About an hour ago,” 

“A-an hour ago?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?”

“Because I didn't see you sooner,” Gladio mocked.

–

“Why the Crownsguard?”

Prompto hummed, softly patting his face with the small towel. “Because my dad's in the guard and I've always admired him,” he replied. He wrapped the towel around his shoulders, holding onto it with both hands. “When I was a kid, I told him I wanted to be just like him but I was way too unfit to even think it was possible. He started training with me, jogging around the block, basic exercises, and the like,” he explained and Noctis nodded quietly, watching that soft glow as it lit up Prompto's body from within. “Just some easy things a twelve year old could do.”

He distinctly remembered Prompto had always been heavier than him when they were children, a little taller too – not that he would ever mention that since he now had a solid inch and a half on the blond – but his weight had evened out as they finished up elemetary school. Noctis had always figured it was because he had grown in height and that was why his weight shifted. Now he knew different.

“He said if I still felt the same way when I reached sixteen, I could apply for training, so I did,” Prompto said, shrugging.

“You've been training for over a year?” Noctis asked, shocked at the revelation. “How come I didn't know?”

Prompto shrugged again. “Do you train in the Crownsguard hall?”

Noctis shook his head.

“That's probably why.” He turned his wrist, checking the time on his watch. “Shoot, I gotta run. I'll talk to you at school tomorrow,” he said, walking backwards for a few steps before turning around and jogging down the hall, further into the training halls.

Noctis waved slowly. “His dad's a guard? Wonder if Ignis knows who he is.”

“Why would you assume I would know every member of the Crownsguard?” Ignis asked, startling the prince.

He jumped and turned, t-shirt clutched tightly in his hand. “Astals Iggy, don't scare me!” He took a breath and dropped his hand from his shirt, crossing his arms over his chest. “And obviously it's because you know everyone who works at the Citadel,” he smirked.

Ignis stared at him, expression flat before shaking his head and closing his eyes. “One: I am your adviser, not the Citadel's Human Resource manager. And two: I was unaware Prompto was training for the Crownsguard until Gladio informed me,” he said.

“But you can find out, right?” Noctis asked. He stepped closer, putting on his best pleading face.

“That hasn't worked on me since you were twelve,” Ignis stated. He turned and walked down the hall.

Noctis jogged over to him and nudged the older man in the side. “Consider it a favor then.”

“Why do you need to know who Prompto's father is anyway?” he inquired, shifting a folder from one hand to the other. “Why not just ask him yourself if you truly want to know.”

A shrug was the answer.

Ignis let out a sigh and opened the door to his office space. “Give me a few moments and I'll see what I can find out,” he said reluctantly, purposely ignoring Noctis' wide, triumphant grin.

The prince drapped himself over one of the plush armchairs across from the desk, knees hooked over the arm and feet dangling as he pulled out his phone. He briefly looked over his schedule, noting he had nearly half an hour before training with Gladio, and switched the app over to King's Knight.

“There doesn't appear to be any Argentum's in the register,” Ignis said, tearing Noctis' attention from his game.

“What?”

Ignis glanced at Noctis from over the top of his monitor, the light from the screen giving his glasses a bright green glow. “I've checked the list of Crownsguard members, ruling out anyone under the age of thirty five given Prompto's age, and none have the surname 'Argentum',” he reiterated. “See for yourself.”

Noctis stood, feet thudding heavily on the hardwood floor, and made his way over to the computer, leaning in close. Ignis slid his chair to the side giving him room to work.

_Dustin Ackers._

_Clarus Amicitia._

_Monica Elshett._

_Thommas Fiolo._

_Corida Hasia._

_Cor Leonis._

_Francesca Mason._

_Arrilvus Staton. ___

__The list went on with no sign of the last name. He scanned it once more, making doubly sure he didn't miss it the first time._ _

__“But- he said his dad is in the guard,” Noctis frowned._ _

__“I am doubtful that he was lying about his father's job but... perhaps Prompto is adopted? Argentum could be his birth parents' surname and his father may not have had it changed,” Ignis reasoned._ _

__–_ _

__“...go?”_ _

__“Good. Great, even!”_ _

__Noctis heard Prompto's voice before he saw the other teen. Turning the corner, he saw his friend speaking animatedly with Cor, the older man listening quietly._ _

__“I managed to hit a bullseye three times out of ten,” the blond proclaimed proudly. “And four of the other shots were within the second ring.”_ _

__“You're getting better. Last time you only managed one bullseye,” Cor said._ _

__Prompto grumbled and covered his eyes with one hand. “Don't remind me. It was the only bullet to even hit the target. Oh, Noct. Hey,” he said, turning away from the Marshal to address the prince._ _

__“Highness,” Cor nodded._ _

__“Hey,” he waved. “I didn't interrupt you, did I?”_ _

__“Not at all,” Cor said, waving a hand lightly. “We were just talking about how Prompto fared in his firearms test today.” His hand clapped the blond on the back._ _

__Prompto's skin glowed bright and his smile was even brighter, glancing up to the Marshal for a second._ _

__A quick series of beeps sounded out and Cor drew his phone from his pocket, swiping his thumb over the screen. He slipped it back into his pocket, taking a step back. “Do you need a ride home?” he asked._ _

__Noctis blinked at the question, confused. His confusion only grew when Prompto replied._ _

__Thinking about the whole scene, Prompto's demeaner around the Marshal was easygoing, familiar almost. Most people's interactions with Cor were typically more along the lines of showing the man ample amounts of respect, not to mention the clear panic he's seen new recruits expressing when in his presence._ _

__“Nah, I'll get the bus.”_ _

__With a nod, Cor walked down the hallway, out of the training area and towards the main wing of the Citadel._ _

__“What?” Prompto asked, tilting his head, body going with it to get into Noctis' view._ _

__“Why did Cor offer you a ride home?” He was still watching the older man until he turned a corner._ _

__Prompto was frowning lightly when he looked back at him. “I mean, he's my dad so why wouldn't he?”_ _

__Noctis felt his brain come to a crashing halt at the declaration, said so casually and easily. Like Prompto was unaware of how big a bombshell that was. All the could manage to get out was a strangled, “What?”_ _


End file.
